


Absence Makes

by TLynn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the recent trailer. Unedited and unbetaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absence Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent trailer. Unedited and unbetaed.

She hadn’t wanted to leave, but she didn’t feel she had a choice. She craved more in life. No, it was beyond a craving. It was a need. A need for normalcy. Focus. Levity. She had grown tired of looking at herself in the mirror and seeing the frown lines on her face, the bags under her eyes, the inverted image of Mulder pacing behind her in the bedroom, phone to his ear, laptop open on their bed, as he chased down the next improbable lead on. The sense of dedication she’d once felt had waned over these last years. The further they got from the center of the conspiracies, the further she delved into her work as a medical doctor rather than an agent of the FBI, the more she wanted to diverge from who they once were. She wanted his presence, his attention, fully. She wanted dinners out and Sunday trips to the farmers market, movie nights on the couch and afternoons spent naked in bed. She found herself wanting a life she’d never had before, but had always wanted in the back of her mind, and she grew to thinking about everything they didn’t have far too often. It felt silly. Unreasonable, even. It was as though a picture from her youth of what life should be had been resurrected in her subconscious and taken hold. She felt like she was betraying him. But she had to find out, for her own sanity, if life away from Fox Mulder would bring her some semblance of the peace she desired. She couldn’t admit it to herself until now, but the answer to that question was evident the moment she saw him again. Her heart pounded in her chest, tears stung in her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. He was frenzied and alive, more so than ever, and the conflict within herself was all-consuming. Life away from him hadn’t been filled with the smiles and relief she’d once imagined. No, if anything, the bags had grown larger, the lines deeper, the memories of his touch and his smell haunted her dreams. And now, in the middle of it all once again, she found her body craving his, needing to feel him around her once more. Back at the house that was once theirs together, even as the old, familiar suspense of what was to come loomed, she asked him without words. She pressed into him until his arms wrapped around her and her body shuddered at the feeling that enveloped her. It had been so long since she’d been close to him like this. She wondered how she ever thought she could live without him, without her ear pressed against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, without being held by him. She felt lighter, her heart felt full, and though tears began to fall from her eyes, her lips curved into a smile more genuine than any in the time they were apart. Relief and regret washed over her. “I’m here,” she said, echoing his words from earlier. “Mulder, I’m here.”


End file.
